Thrown into TWILIGHT!
by PranksterPotter
Summary: Brooklyn Markov. self assured, confident, sarcastic is suddenly thrown into her least favourite book. Twilight. what happens if Bella falls for someone else? what if Edward and the Cullen's take an interest in her instead? who will she fall for? And will she escape!


Hola! *awkwardly waves*

This is my new story

all rights to Stephanie Meyers with the exception of my characters and plot etc.

Enjoy the show my little **_Pranksters :)_**

"Hold up, Stelena is way better than Steroline" This is what my current day consists of. Me and my irritating sister debating The Vampire Diaries ships and let me tell you I do not ship them I yacht them, Like take a trip across the seven seas just to dump Caroline's whiney ass in New Orleans.

"Fine, then what about Twilight? Team Edward or team Jacob?" I outwardly groan. I hate Twilight with a passion and she knows this, like why in the darkest pits of hell did Meyers have to make Bella such an annoying character. Everything and I mean **Everything** has to do with her and her precious Edwardo. Yes Edwardo or Edwin or Edwiredo whatever, the guy's still a creepy ass stalker no matter how you put it.

"Team Jacob" I state as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh, I can't deal with you Edward is gorgeous not to mention sweet. I'm going to bed, night." Emma calls over her retreating footsteps. Okay like no. Sweet is going to the movies and holding hands, not breaking in to your house and watching you while you damn well sleep! I yawn and decide sleep might be the best thing for me right now heading up the stairs. I live in California with my mum, Anna and my sister Emma. They're two peas in a pod both sporting long brown hair and blue eyes where as I have long blonde hair and steel grey eyes, my mum always says I remind her of my father who died when I was twelve 5 years ago, I'm seventeen now. It was true I did massively take after my father and not just in appearance either, I also got my awesome sense of humour from him and my sarcastic comments as well as my anger and a smirk that tended to get me in trouble.

Stepping into my room I take note of my dark bedroom, its quite big sporting black walls and the furniture mainly being a dark blue. The ceiling is black with painted stars and galaxy, it was easily my favourite part of the room as my Dad painted it before he got sick, pancreatic cancer. incurable.

in corner lies a bookshelf holding easily my most prized possessions, I loved to read and used it as an escape during the hard times in life. Sometimes I would do anything to just escape, to another world and never come back.

I sat on my bed, getting cosy under the covers while scanning the bookshelf for something to read, and the I saw the book. It was sitting there mocking me, Twilight in big bold letters printed on the side. The first installment, I could already imagine the gleaming red apple on the front cover. Red apples? Red apples? Who even likes red apples? I prefer green to be honest.

And so after staring at the book in pure irritation I got up, grabbed it and began to read about Bella horrible life before slowly closing my eyes welcoming sleep with open arms.

"Come on get up, we've got to go Brooklyn." What I assume to be Emma's voice in the distance. I open my eyes to see the back of Emma's head while she collects my pictures of my light blue walls.

"I don't want to go to school today." I groan loudly.

"Don't be silly Brooke we're leaving to day, come on Phil's put your bags in the car already." She says as she turns around to face me... Hold the frickity frackin phone THAT is not Emma! Like since when have I had light blue walls and WHO THE HELL IS PHIL?!

"Who are you? And where am I?" I almost shout at the stranger.

"Bella your twin sister, come on Brooke I haven't got time for your games." she says chuckling while leaving what I assume to be my room. I jump into action while slightly panicking, I raid the room looking for some what of an outfit to figure out what the hell is going on. I spot an outfit lying on a cupboard in the bare room which consisted of a white T-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket to go over the top. Definitely my style which is even creepier, sticking on some combat boots to go with it. I creep cautiously through the house.

"Holy Crap!" I shout when I get swiped into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Bells and Brooke, I'm going to miss you. My little girls all grown up." a older woman exclaims.

"We will too mum. Have fun with Phil, traveling across the world." Bella assures the woman who look to be on the verge of sobbing. What it the hell is going on?! Who are these people?! Why is Bella saying she's my sister and that this older woman's supposed to be my Mother?! Where am I?!

"Don't mean to rush you Renee, but we're going to be late honey." an older man calls from the car who I can only assume is this Phil guy. Bella grabs my hand and pulls me into the car. Bella made small talk to the man as he drove us to an airport and we got out the car. "Now you two have fun in Forks and remember to call your mother and stay safe. Here are your passports, have a nice flight." Phil says handing my my passport and bags before leaving. Bella drags me to the waiting area and I take this moment to look at my passport. Okay so my name's Brooklyn Swan apparently, I'm currently in PHEONIX?! and I'm seventeen like what the hell?! Bella Swan, Forks, Phil, Renee, and Pheonix? are these people into LARP-ing Twilight or something?!

"Come on Brooke, the planes loading." She jumps up dragging my hand once again across the air port and onto the plane. I sit down next to her as she plugs in her head phones. Okay time to strategize a plan, I'm on a plane on the way to Forks with a new life, a new family and have no idea how to get back. like what if my family don't know me? Right now as far as I'm concerned it seems like Brooklyn Markov does not exist. So I guess I'll just have to play along until I find away out of this hell hole.


End file.
